In recent years, as adoption of the UNIX (registered trademark) server and the IA server in the main system has started, an emphasis has been put on high availability of the UNIX (registered trademark) server and the IA server. Generally, when a critical error occurs in a system, the system is brought to an emergency stop (panic), and a memory dump is saved in the disk to investigate its cause.
While the system is stopped, the system cannot be used, so prompt reboot of the system is an important requirement.
However, in recent years, servers with a mounted memory capacity of a TB (terabyte) order have been around, and in these systems, it takes a significant amount of time to obtain a memory dump, making it impossible to reboot the system promptly.
In addition, a method in which the memory dump is not saved on the disk but memory contents at the time of panic is saved on another memory and a method in which when memory contents at the time of occurrence of a failure is saved in a dump storage area, a part of the memory is saved, and unsaved memory contents are converted into a dump file after reboot have been known.
However, there has been a problem with conventional methods that, since the memory dump at the time of occurrence of a fatal error is saved in another memory or a disk, if the size of the memory dump to be saved is large, copy of the memory takes time, making it impossible to reboot the system promptly.    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-212836    Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-229053